


Happy! Seven

by JoJo



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo
Summary: Merely an excuse to clip the boys being silly and happy (and drinking).  Emphasis is on Buck and Ezra because their silly clips are the best.





	Happy! Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Music is by Gasband, from the Brokeback Mountain soundtrack.


End file.
